Something Blue
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: Who would have thought that a game of hide and seek could start so much? A VaultsxOC oneshot.


Chapter 1: Something Blue

I was pacing back and forth outside of Mirabelle's shop for an unknown reason. Eventually I got bored with that and took a seat in the peaceful open space behind Gannon's place. After meeting all of the crazy locals I began to long for this kind of peace and quiet, but now that I have it I don't know what to do with it. I sighed and got ready to go into Mirabelle's shop when a small girl with hair like mine went in. I grinned, walked up to the door, and placed my ear on it.

"Good mornin' Auntie Mirabelle! Good mornin' Jewels! How are y'all doing?" My grin widened at the familiar voice with a slight southern accent.

"It's noon darling so it's not morning, and I'm great!" Julia answered. Her answer was followed by silence. "OH WHO AM I KIDDING!?"

"Hm…somethin' wrong?" the silver haired girl asked.

"I'm…I'm…LONELY!" Julia started wailing and at this point I looked in through the window. The short girl walked towards Julia, but tripped. Then, on her way to assist the fallen girl, Julia bumped into the bookcase. Which caused it to fall, and the two girls just barely escaped what could've been their death. By now Mirabelle was shouting because her expensive pottery was on top of the bookcase and they were now broken.

While Mirabelle was having her little fit the other two were trying to lift up the bookcase. They failed and the enormous object smashed Julia's toes. So now we have three shrieking women. Julia's shouts were out of pain, Mirabelle's from anger, and the other girl, Tsuki, was screaming sorry to them. By the way, Tsuki is the local farmer and major airhead.

And my girlfriend, but I enjoy every moment of it.

Anyway, I entered the shop to try and calm the girls. First I told Mirabelle to chill and I cleaned up the pieces of vases for her. Then I helped Julia into a chair, and then there was Tsuki…

"I'm so sorry! I'll never come here ever again! I can't believe I caused this much trouble! I'm totally okay if you never want to talk to me ever again!" I sighed and slipped my arms around her waist.

"It's not your fault…they'll forgive you. You just need to calm down." I said to her softly.

"Well…okay. Can I at least treat you two to dinner tonight 'cause I caused you all this trouble?" I dropped my head on her shoulder in defeat.

"You know you don't have to treat someone to dinner every single time you do something wrong!" I lifted my head off of her shoulder and looked down at her pouting face.

"I just feel terrible…" she said softly. I put my hands up in surrender and kissed her forehead lightly.

"EW VAULTS KISSED A GIRL!" My head turned towards the entrance of the shop, and there I saw Charlie and Eliza, "You're gonna get cooties!"

"Cooties don't exist…now go away you little twerp." Mirabelle slapped me.

"That's no way to talk to a child! Apologize!" I mumbled a little apology and then Charlie gave us his 'lets get down to business' look.

"You promised you would play hide and seek with us today!" Charlie said to Tsuki.

"Oh! I guess I forgot! Well I have time to play right now if you'd like." She replied with a gentle smile.

"That would be great! We invited Natalie and Eric to play to!" Eliza informed us, "You don't mind if they play right?"

"Of course not!" Of course she wouldn't mind…Natalie and her are attached to the hip most of the time. Which I don't have a problem with, but I do have a problem with Natalie's brother. I may sound like some crazy jealous boyfriend saying this, but Eric spends too much time with Tsuki! "EARTH TO VAULTS!"

"Oh! What do you want?" I asked.

"Would you like to play with us?" She's kidding right?

"You really think I'm going to play a stupid kiddie game like hide and seek? Only two year olds enjoy that game…" When Tsuki frowned it felt like fifty thousand knives were launched at me all at once, "Not like that's a bad thing to like a kiddie game!"

"No…it's OK…I understand…" Tsuki began to shuffle towards Charlie and Eliza with her head hanging down.

"Fine…I'll play…" Tsuki's mood abruptly changed and she jumped almost five feet in the air.

"Thank you!" she nearly tackled me with her hug and quickly pecked me on the lips. I glared at Charlie before he could start shouting, and then we left the shop.

"NATALIE! ERIC! WE'RE STARTING!" The two red heads nodded and they ran off as Eliza started to count.

"One…I'm prettier than you…two…my hair is nicer than yours…" Eliza 'counted' as the others ran off. I decided to see if Chen would hide me. I went into his shop and he agreed to let me stay under his counter. After about two seconds of waiting I got bored and looked around. A small speck of blue caught my eye and I reached for it. When I pulled it out I realized it was a blue feather.

"I didn't know they still used these…" I said to Chen.

"Oh they definitely do! It's a tradition!" I nodded slowly and played with the feather a bit. It sort of made me think of how something so small could mean something so big. Makes me wonder about Tsuki…

"I KNOW SOMEONE IS IN HERE!" Eliza shouted. I quickly stuffed the feather in my pocket and got up.

"Oh no you found me…" I said in a sarcastic tone, "Can I stop playing now?"

"NO! You're 'it' after I find everyone else." She replied in a snooty tone.

"Can I help you so this goes by faster?" If I can get out of Eliza's sight I can ditch this dumb game.

"OKAY!" Geez…that shouting gets obnoxious. So we both went our separate ways…her into the hotel and me into the forest to get Tsuki. I already know exactly where she'll be hiding. There's a tree out here that Tsuki carved our names into…

_Flashback_

_"This forest is so nice isn't it?" Tsuki asked leaning her head onto my arm and tightening her grip on my hand._

_"Yeah I guess…" I mumbled._

_"I'm gettin' a little tired…can we sit down under a tree for a moment?" I nodded and she dragged me over to a tree. I sat down and expected her to sit next to me, but no she had to sit ON me, "You haven't said much today…" she told me, placing my arms around her waist._

_"Guess I'm not in a talkative mood today." I snapped back._

_"Oh…" There was an awkward silence, "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!"_

_"What?" I asked, a little frightened._

_"I'll carve our names into the tree!" she crawled out of my lap and grabbed a large stick, "T…s…u…k…i...plus…V…a…u…l…t…s! Now I draw a heart….and there!" I looked at the tree and saw what she had said…our names in a poorly drawn, lopsided heart. It still felt special though._

_End of Flashback_

"Lets see…if I remember it's over there…" I mumbled to myself walking towards the tree. I already saw her and she gave me a small wave, "Can we just ditch the game?"

"NO! Well…yeah I guess we can…" Tsuki pondered it for a moment, but then decided it would be okay to, "How 'bout we go to my house?"

"That's fine with me." Tsuki took my hand and we walked to her house in a comfortable silence. When we got there I closed the door quietly and slowly and when her back was turned I ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"AH! VAULTS THAT SCARED ME SO BAD!" She shouted. I just ignored that and began kissing her neck. Tsuki grinned and turned around so she could get on her tiptoes and press her lips against mine.

Then her stupid stomach had to growl.

"I'm hungry!" she stated, walking away from me, "I'm in the mood for chocolate!" Tsuki grabbed a chocolate bar out of the cupboard and began munching on it while I stood there, still ticked off, "Do you want a piece darling?"

"No…I'm fine…" Tsuki finished up her chocolate bar and tried to throw the wrapper into the trash can, but missed. "I'll get it." After I walked passed Tsuki she said something.

"What's in your pocket?" OH CRAP! The blue feather…

"What are you talking about?" I asked back nervously.

"There is something blue in your pocket…" I quickly threw the wrapper into the trashcan and sat down at the table, "Why don't we play a game of cards?"

"Not until you tell me what is in your pocket!" she said walking towards me.

"Uhm…how about I don't show you and say I did?" I got up and stood behind the chair, sort of using it for protection.

"What's the big deal? Why can't you show me?" Tsuki asked with her frown that made me want to kill myself for doing that to her.

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME! I'm late for that thing…at that place…with those people…LOVE YA BYE!" I bolted out the door and took a breath. I don't know what made me want to get out of there so bad. Maybe I should go back…what if she sees the feather? Do I want her to see it? I wonder what she would say if I gave it to her…why am I asking myself these questions! I still wonder if she would marry me…well I'm never going to get anywhere if I don't try! I took a deep breath and went back into her house.

"TSUKI I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I shouted spazztastically, grabbing the feather from my pocket.

"AHHH!" Tsuki fell out of her bed and looked at me (her face as now bright red), "I…you…uh…I…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY YES!"

"NO!"

"SO IT'S A NO?"

"NO! IT'S A YES!"

"OH OKAY!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"CAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I dashed across the room and nearly killed her with a tackle hug, but she just giggled and kissed me.


End file.
